Nothing Else Matters
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Era sempre daquele jeito. Era uma força da natureza o amor daqueles dois, como se fosse um cometa singrando as galáxias, ou uma imensa onda causada por um terremoto nas profundezas dos mares. PadAckles.


**Nothing Else Matters**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Título:** **Nothing Else Matters**  
**Autor: ** ShiryuForever94  
**Categoria:** **Challenge NFF Junho/2010**, Actor's Fic (PadAckles), Slash, MxM relationship, Songfic (Nothing Else Matters - Metallica).  
**Advertências:** Se for fã de Genevieve Cortese, lembre que é uma obra de ficção.  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** Era sempre daquele jeito. Era uma força da natureza o amor daqueles dois, como se fosse um cometa singrando as galáxias, ou uma imensa onda causada por um terremoto nas profundezas dos mares. Será que algum dia Danneel encontraria alguém que a amasse tanto quanto Jensen amava Jared?  
**Tema(s) utilizado(s):**

10. "Se uma pessoa te enganar ela merece uma surra, se esta mesma pessoa voltar a te enganar quem merece a surra é você (provérbio chinês);  
15. "De almas sinceras a união sincera, nada há que impeça. Amor não é amor se quando encontra obstáculos se altera, ou se vacila ao mínimo temor..." (William Shakespeare);  
22. "Louco é quem espera que a razão possa percorrer a infinita via que tem uma paixão entre duas pessoas" (Dante Alighieri);

**Itens utilizados:**  
Aposta  
Você não sabe o quanto senti falta disso  
Um dia é da caça, outro do caçador  
**Disclaimer** Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.  
**BetaReader:** Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange, obrigada pela compreensão e carinho.

**Avisos:**  
Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos  
Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

**Dedicatória:** Para os fãs de PadAckles, especialmente para **Celo Caputo**, porque simplesmente às vezes dói muito ser tão fã deles.

**ONESHOT**

- "Como puderam deixar vazar algo assim? Vocês ficaram loucos? Onde estava essa maldita foto? Não poderia ter sido divulgada! Todo o meu trabalho de meses!"

O agente de Jensen Ackles estava furioso. O motivo era uma foto, ainda do casamento de Jared, que ficara perdida em alguma máquina, filmadora, sabe-se lá onde, e viera à tona por aqueles dias.

Na verdade, era do site de fotos oficiais do casamento de Jared e... David queria saber quem tivera aquela maldita idéia! Já retirara o site do ar, mas...

Ah, quem impedia os fãs? Já havia cópias por toda a internet.

A foto não deixava lá muito para a imaginação.

Jensen abraçado, agarrado ao pescoço de Jared, na verdade, sendo abraçado por ele com intensidade ainda maior, os olhos de Jared fechados.

Havia tanto sentimento naquela foto que ficava difícil negar algo.

Emoção pelo casamento?

Amizade pura e sincera?

**_So close no matter how far_**

**_Tão perto, não importa o quão distante_**

**_Couldn't be much more from the heart_**

**_Não poderia ser muito mais do coração_**

**_Forever trusting who we are_**

**_Eternamente confiando em quem somos_**

**_And nothing else matters_**

**_E nada mais importa_**

Nem David acreditava nisso.

- "Somos atores, não deuses." Jensen respondeu, num mau humor à altura do jeito de David.

O agente era um dos melhores de toda Hollywood, estóico, centrado, frio e tremendamente habilidoso para lidar com um dos maiores segredos de Ackles: seu insano amor por Jared Padalecki.

Haviam planejado tudo com cuidado. As cerimônias de casamento haviam sido feitas com cuidado, houvera o vazamento planejado de algumas fotografias. Genevieve e Danneel haviam encomendado seus vestidos, convidado os familiares.

Tudo pronto para dar jeito naqueles boatos de que Jared e Jensen eram mais que amigos, muito mais que amigos.

Não poderiam, ambos, se dar ao luxo de perder contratos, nem papéis. Adoravam atuar e haviam escolhido serem atores por puro fascínio, ardor criativo e vocação pura.

Podia não ser justo, nem politicamente correto, mas jamais seriam aceitos como um casal. Jared e Jensen não tinham escolha, nenhuma.

A contrasenso de que a sociedade se achava mais moderna e aberta, Hollywood era terra de tradições no tocante ao comportamento de seus atores. Podiam ser amantes o quanto quisessem desde que jamais admitissem e nunca houvesse confirmação.

Mas houvera problemas. Cortese quisera uma cerimônia mais íntima, num lugar menos acessível e ficara difícil dar muito destaque na mídia à festa. Aquele contratempo fora resolvido por David com habilidade. Ele buscara por todos os lados as fotos melhores e as deixara escapulir como que por mágica.

Era o melhor no que fazia e tinha interesse nisso. Quanto mais dinheiros os J2 ganhassem, melhor para seus agentes.

- "Fizemos o que nos disseram que fizéssemos. Estamos casados e somos os maiores heterossexuais do mundo." A voz de Padalecki continha ferocidade incrível. E Jared não era, quase nunca, de se irritar.

**_Never opened myself this way_**

**_Nunca me abri deste jeito,_**

**_Life is ours, we live it our way_**

**_A vida é nossa, nós vivemos da nossa maneira_**

**_All these words I don't just say_**

**_Todas estas palavras, eu não simplesmente as digo_**

**_And nothing else matters_**

**_E nada mais importa_**

Só que era sobre Jensen.

E quando era sobre Ackles, o imenso Padalecki poderia destruir uma montanha. Entrelaçou os dedos nos de Jensen, ambos sentados, lado a lado, no sofá de couro branco de alguma grife famosa. Olharam-se da maneira que já se olhavam há alguns anos.

Amor puro.

Não havia dúvidas no coração de Jared, nem no de Jensen. O mais alto estremeceu quando Jensen apertou mais sua mão e o olhou com intensidade quase impossível de não perceber.

- "Podemos passar uma semana em alguma estação de esqui e sorrir feito anjos apaixonados." Danneel Harris estava numa poltrona na imensa sala de reuniões do escritório de David. Sabia o que era preciso sobre seu marido, mas ficava irritada com o calor daqueles olhares. Observou a pergunta feita para ela pelo arquear de sobrancelhas de Jensen e continuou.

- "Já que Cortese não tem capacidade de agüentar o tranco em público, Jensen, acho que nós dois teremos que segurar tudo nós mesmos. Jared, por que não a leva para Idaho e passam algum tempo na casa dos pais dela? Ninguém precisa ver o que está havendo na intimidade de vocês dois. Ou melhor, o que NÃO está havendo." O olhar viperino de Harris. Ela não morria de amores por Jared Padalecki, mas achava ainda pior uma "beard" que não sabia seu lugar.

- "Quem disse que não seguro o tranco em público? Só não é agradável agüentar os risinhos, nem as piadas de internet, nem outras coisas e..." Genevieve estava com um sorriso triste. Ela pensara que ia ser mais fácil.

Na verdade, a ex-intérprete de Ruby achava que tudo mudaria após o casamento. Uma atmosfera romântica na Europa, vinho, charme e... Talvez conseguisse trazer Jared mais para perto dela.

Engano terrível.

Jared e Jensen se falavam todo santo dia pelo celular, sem falhar nenhum. Pelo menos uma hora por dia. Cortese tentara entender, mas acabara enciumada de tudo aquilo. Amava Jared? Não sabia mais o que sentia. Admirava-o bastante. Ele era carinhoso na cama e gentil com ela. E só.

O problema era o "só".

Se Jensen telefonasse, Jared parava o que estivesse fazendo. LITERALMENTE tudo que estivesse fazendo, inclusive sexo com a esposa...

Isso deixava Cortese ensandecida, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse realmente fazer.

E quando Jared e Jensen se encontravam, após algum tempo afastados, era como se nunca tivessem se separado. Jogavam-se um nos braços do outro quando estavam sozinhos. Era um amor proibido, nem por isso deixava de ser amor.

Genevieve pensara que o casamento de Jensen afastaria definitivamente os dois. Descobrira da pior maneira que Jensen não deixaria que nada mudasse. Ora, ela já deveria saber quem era Jensen Ackles.

Só que a moça teimava em querer suplantar o que o loiro que interpretava Dean era para seu marido. A esposa de Jared queria ser, de qualquer maneira, mais importante para seu marido. Estava começando a perceber que nunca teria chance.

Nunca tivera.

- "Jensen, pode me dizer, novamente, por que comprou uma casa nova para Danneel?" O olhar de David Ehrman era perscrutador e cheio de dúvidas. Não era um idiota, longe disso. Bem longe.

Jared e Jensen se olharam. E riram. No começo apenas pequenos risos, mas logo gargalhavam. Aquela tinha sido uma das maiores mensagens que Jensen já mandara para Genevieve Cortese.

**_Trust I seek and I find in you_**

**_Confiança eu procuro e encontro em você_**

**_Every day for us something new_**

**_Todo dia para nós algo novo_**

**_Open mind for a different view_**

**_Abra a mente para uma visão diferente,_**

**_And nothing else matters_**

**_E nada mais importa_**

Quando a CW começara a discutir com os atores sobre problemas em seus contratos, o agente de Jensen matara a charada rapidamente e numa conversa a portas fechadas com alguns postos chave da emissora ficara decidido que ambos os protagonistas teriam que se casar.

Jensen já tinha Danneel Harris há algum tempo e era um bom amigo dela. Sem falar que a moça era ambiciosa e gostava de toda a atenção que recebia por conta de seu namoro com Ackles.

Fora fácil arranjar aquilo.

O problema fora Jared.

Ele estava tendo o que se poderia chamar de uma atração física pela intérprete de Ruby e Jensen sabia muito bem que seria passageiro e nem sequer ficara tão preocupado assim, afinal de contas já vira o grandão se encantar por variadas mulheres sem mais conseqüências.

Só que agora Padalecki teria que escolher uma esposa. Não era tão fácil assim.

As conversas haviam sido loucamente difíceis, Cortese não queria aceitar, de jeito algum, que seu lindo namorado dormia com outro homem. Pior ainda, que amava outro homem e era louco o suficiente para querer ficar com os dois, com ela e com Jensen.

Ela ficara enlouquecida o dia que vira Jensen entrar no quarto em que estava com Padalecki, na casa de Vancouver, e não fazer caso da presença dela, como se Genevieve fosse um adorno qualquer.

Pior ainda foi ver Jared pular da cama para beijar na boca seu colega de moradia...

Foi a primeira vez que Genevieve teve noção do quanto aqueles dois eram loucos um pelo outro. E ela tentou a custo não se importar. Ela tinha um carinho especial por Jared Padalecki, talvez amor. No fundo, seu orgulho ficara tremendamente ferido.

E variadas vezes mais teve provas de que seu marido e Jensen se amavam. Eles não precisavam de palavras para conversar, sabiam os gostos um do outro e até se moviam em sincronia. Algumas vezes era apavorante.

Outras vezes apenas irritante. Frustrante. Traumatizante.

Não, Genevieve Cortese não era boa o bastante para ser uma beard decente. Ela não conseguia esconder a frustração, nem a raiva.

Oh, Ackles era um perfeito cavalheiro quando queria, mas não suportava o jeito de Cortese querer ser mais importante para Jared que ele, Ackles.

Jensen Ackles tinha muitas qualidades, mas tinha defeitos perigosos. Um deles era ser maquiavélico ao extremo e um manipulador de situações bastante bom.

- "Querem parar de rir e me responder? Por que a casa nova, Jensen?"

**_Never cared for what they do_**

**_Nunca me importei com o que eles fazem,_**

**_Never cared for what they know_**

**_Nunca me importei com o que eles sabem,_**

**_But I know_**

**_Mas eu sei_**

Os protagonistas de Supernatural ficaram mais sérios e se olharam.

- "Parem com isso, é doentio." Cortese ficou amuada e fechou os olhos por instantes.

Danneel Harris se levantou e foi para perto de um pequeno bar. Serviu uísque em cinco copos baixos de puro cristal. Dois deles eram duplos. Caminhou com elegância até Jensen e Jared. - "Sirvam-se. Creio que isso vai demorar." Sorriu para Jensen e ganhou dele um sorriso sincero.

- "Obrigada, Dan. Você pode ser incrível quando quer." Ackles viu Jared pegar sua bebida e, sem haverem combinado, virarm os copos, os dois uísques duplos, ao mesmo tempo, numa sincronia louca.

- "Bebe." Danneel Harris foi até Cortese.

- "Não gosto de uísque." A moça olhava Jared sorrir lentamente para Jensen, com um brilho que ela jamais via. Isso a deixou com quase dor física. Pegou o copo e virou o uísque, sem pestanejar.

- "Não vão responder?" David pegou seu uísque, agradeceu Harris e suspirou. - "Rapazes, não é fácil, vocês sabem que não, me ajudem. Não posso ser bom no que faço sem saber a verdade."

- "Foi Genevieve quem não quis morar na casa que Jared já tinha." O loiro respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos de Jared.

- "Ah, Jensen, por favor. Eu apenas queria vida nova, tudo novo... Era algo que ligava Jared a Sandy, eu não queria isso. Como se sentiria se fosse morar com Danneel numa casa que era dela com... Sei lá... Riley? Colin Farrell? Oh, sim, parece haver um padrão de chifres aqui..."

- "Não seja tão BAIXA, Cortese." Jared Padalecki... Sim, ele podia engrossar o caldo, até mesmo com sua esposa. - "Sabe muito bem quem foi Colin Farrell e não foi com a Danneel. Não se atreva. Não vou permitir." Padalecki se levantou e encarou Cortese com um fio fino no lugar dos lábios bonitos.

- "Sem problemas, Jay, Kruppa depois foi até a imprensa falar o quanto eu sou bom de cama. Isso me rendeu a fama de garanhão, hétero, obviamente." Tirar Jensen Ackles do sério era uma tarefa que Genevieve não teria o prazer de completar. E ele ia mostrar a ela.

**_So close no matter how far_**

**_Tão perto, não importa o quão distante_**

**_Couldn't be much more from the heart_**

**_Não poderia ser muito mais do coração_**

**_Forever trusting who we are_**

**_Confiando eternamente em quem somos_**

**_And nothing else matters_**

**_E nada mais importa_**

- "Ora, vamos, Genevieve, dois milhões de dólares é uma quantia qualquer que você acha no meio da rua e, afinal, não gostou da mansão e resolveu que outra bem longe de lá seria bem adequado." Jensen Ackles não era homem de agüentar showzinho. De quem quer que fosse. Seu tom frio, irônico, era de gelar os atores novatos em cena. E também podia soar avassaladoramente ameaçador quando ele queria.

Ou quando era necessário defender seu amor por Jared Padalecki.

- "Eles compraram aquelas casas para morarem perto, Gen, você sabia disso." Danneel suspirou. Ela também sabia. E odiava Jensen por aquilo, mas era melhor manter-se fria e calculista. Tinha alguns planos para um próximo filme e iria usar seu crédito com Jensen naquela reunião chata para utilizar a influência do marido junto a algumas pessoas.

- "Como é?" David olhou atentamente para Jared e para Jensen, vendo-os trocar olhares.

Jensen se levantou e caminhou até David, dando tapinhas nas costas dele. - "Você já sabia da casa de Jared, e da minha, apenas que não se deu ao trabalho de ligar as coisas."

O agente de Jensen ficou sem palavras por minutos. Aqueles dois eram de longe os mais diabólicos e óbvios sem serem óbvios. - "Então, a casa nova de Danneel..."

- "É do lado da de Jared, eu a comprei em silêncio, quase ninguém soube, não teremos problemas. E, afinal de contas, somos amigos, eu e Jared. E, ora, são mulheres. Danneel também tem o direito de, como foi mesmo que você disse, Cortese? Querer uma vida nova, tudo novo e maravilhoso. Não foi, amor?" A última palavra dita com estudado tom irônico. Jensen olhou para Danneel com olhos diferentes dos que olhava para Jared. Não havia nada no olhar de Jensen. Talvez apenas um pouco de consideração. - "Obrigado por aceitar isso."

- "Sem problemas. Não é uma **aposta** para ver qual de nós duas é mais irritante com os maridos, afinal, pois ela ganharia fácil." Danneel Harris bebia seu uísque pensando numa grande festa para gastar o dinheiro do marido. Precisava se mostrar um pouco, afinal. Talvez um pouco mais de botox no rosto. Talvez sugerir a Jensen que desse jeito naquelas ruguinhas ridículas em torno dos olhos. Não iria ficar casada com um homem que aparentasse ser velho, afinal. Suspirou entediada. Os sacrifícios que fazia para ser famosa...

**_Never cared for what they do_**

**_Nunca me importei com o que eles fazem,_**

**_Never cared for what they know_**

**_Nunca me importei com o que eles sabem,_**

**_But I know_**

**_Mas eu sei_**

- "Ah, claro, Danneel deve ter sofrido muito com uma casa de milhões como presente." Genevieve fez um bico amuado. - "E me respeite, Danneel, você não é grande coisa também."

- "O segredo é valorizar o que tem, Genevive, aprenda." Danneel respondeu com ar cínico. - "No seu caso, valorizar o que não tem, não é mesmo? Não tem que se preocupar em parecer jovem para um papel, já que sua série foi cancelada e não há perspectivas para você no momento."

- "Você sabe ser cretina, não é mesmo?" Cortese respondeu.

- "É um dom natural." Danneel Harris respondeu calmamente. Já estava com a mente nos próximos passos de sua carreira. Iria sugar Jensen o máximo possível. Ele não tinha porque não ajudá-la. Ela estava agüentando seu marido ser fodido por outro homem, por Deus!

Cortese viu Jared andar até Jensen e puxá-lo para um abraço. Sabia o que ia acontecer e abaixou a cabeça. Odiava aqueles momentos deles dois.

Odiava.

- "Ah, peraí vocês dois..." David não terminou a frase.

Jensen enroscou a mão direita na nuca de Padalecki e o puxou para baixo, com firmeza, tomando posse da boca do outro sem dúvida, nem medo.

Dominador, perigoso e loucamente apaixonado por Jared.

Jensen Ackles não ligava para mais nada.

**_I never opened myself this way_**

**_Eu nunca me abri deste jeito,_**

**_Life is ours, we live it our way_**

**_A vida é nossa, nós vivemos da nossa maneira_**

**_All these words I don't just say_**

**_Todas estas palavras, eu não simplesmente as digo_**

**_And nothing else matters_**

**_E nada mais importa_**

Jared não era insensível ao jeito de seu namorado e enroscou as duas mãos pelas costas de Jensen, abraçando-o de um jeito quase inumano e se deixando beijar, sentindo o gosto bom, quente, conhecido, de Jensen. Perdendo-se naquele beijo como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo.

E não havia mais ninguém no mundo que significasse o que Jensen era para sua alma, seu coração, sua vida. Jared Padalecki nunca sonhara amar daquele jeito.

Danneel nem se deu ao trabalho de sequer suspirar. Bebericou seu uísque e pegou o celular, pretendia marcar uma ida ao cabeleireiro.

Os dois atores se separaram com um tanto de brilho no olhar. Jensen olhou David. - "Agradeça por eu não ter feito isso no casamento de Jared..."

- "Nem sei se ia resistir. Acho que..." Padalecki riu levemente e fechou os olhos por instantes. - "**Você não sabe o quanto senti falta disso**, de nós dois juntos. Jamais resistiria a você, Jen, sabe disso." Disse por fim e olhou para David. - "Terminamos?" Queria tanto sair de lá e ir ficar com Jensen. Sentia muita falta dele depois que se havia casado.

- "Deixem a foto circular, diremos que era Jordan. Foi uma foto batida dentro do aposento, o que escureceu os cabelos de Jensen. Ninguém vai notar. Vamos dar um jeito." David ainda não estava acostumado com o fato de homens tão aparentemente másculos e heterossexuais serem amantes, mas apenas faria seu trabalho.

- "Eu tenho hora no cabeleireiro. Jen, me leva?" Danneel falou com voz calma e elegante. Sabia que se não impedisse, seu marido se enfiaria em qualquer lugar com Jared e sumiria por horas. Era sempre daquele jeito. Era uma força da natureza o amor daqueles dois, como se fosse um cometa singrando as galáxias, ou uma imensa onda causada por um terremoto nas profundezas dos mares. Será que algum dia Danneel encontraria alguém que a amasse tanto quanto Jensen amava Jared? Ao menos Jensen jamais mentira.

**_Trust I seek and I find in you_**

**_Confiança eu procuro e encontro em você_**

**_Every day for us something new_**

**_Todo dia para nós algo novo_**

**_Open mind for a different view_**

**_Abra a mente para uma visão diferente,_**

**_And nothing else matters_**

**_E nada mais importa_**

- "Ei, eu ainda estou aqui." A atriz de cabelos escuros e olhar de corça assustada tinha a voz baixinha e tensa. - "O que devo fazer? Me diga, Jare, o que devo fazer?" Não havia como ela se livrar daquela sensação de que era apenas um pequeno peão num jogo qualquer?

- "Ora, vamos, você é uma mulher, arrumará algo. Talvez aulas de dicção e teatro?" O olhar de Jensen...

Desprezo.

Desagrado.

Ironia.

- "JARE!" Genevieve exclamou alto, levantando-se, indignada. Aquele homem! Ele nunca gostara dela, nunca!

- "Jensen, não seja tão..." Padalecki suspirou fundo. O que iria dizer? Não podia tomar partido. Nem queria. Como defenderia Genevieve se no fundo sabia que Ackles tinha razão? A atriz quase destruíra a quarta temporada com sua atuação forçada e sem graça. Não queria admitir, mas era óbvio que Cortese não era muito boa em sua profissão.

- "Realista?" Jensen olhou no relógio que ganhar de seu namorado e sorriu. - "Vamos embora, temos um jantar mais tarde, eu e Danneel. Vem passar a tarde comigo na casa nova, Jay?" O loiro queria ficar com Jared, queria amá-lo, enchê-lo de beijos e repetir pela nem sabia mais qual vez que a vida tinha gosto e sabor porque Jared existia.

**_Never cared for what they say_**

**_Nunca me importei com o que eles diziam,_**

**_Never cared for games they play_**

**_Nunca me importei com os jogos que eles jogavam,_**

**_Never cared for what they do_**

**_Nunca me importei com o que eles faziam,_**

**_Never cared for what they know_**

**_Nunca me importei com o que eles sabiam,_**

**_And I know, yeah_**

**_E eu sei!_**

- "Jensen, não precisa ser tão grosseiro comigo." Genevieve falou com jeito de pobre mocinha arrependida.

Ackles se afastou de Padalecki por momentos e chegou bem perto da moça, sorridente.

Danneel também riu de leve. Cortese iria aprender a lidar com o homem mais astuto de todos ali. Ou talvez não...

- "Ora, vamos, Gene, bem vinda à nossa linda família. Apenas... Não conhece o ditado? **Um dia é da caça, outro do caçador?** Adivinhe, hoje é dia do caçador, que sou eu." Jensen aproximou mais o rosto do da moça e a voz saiu rascante. - "Nunca mais tente me afastar de Jared. Será mais fácil que eu a afaste dele, definitivamente, entendeu? Arrume alguns compromissos e nos deixe em paz." Não havia como não temer o tom, a postura e o jeito de olhar do loiro.

- "Jen..." Jared tentou falar. Era sua esposa afinal.

- "Ela fez o que quis, Jared, minha vez de fazer apenas um pouco o que eu quero e, acredite-me, poderia ser infinitamente pior."

- "Amor?" Cortese olhou, suplicante, para Padalecki.

- "Obedeça ao Jensen, minha cara, será mais fácil para todos nós." David ainda estava ali e já notara o problema todo. - "Sugiro que saia com Danneel para fazer compras. Sejam amigas. Será bom para a imagem de ambas."

- "Amor?' Cortese repetiu, com ar perdido, olhando Jared.

- "Obedeça ao Jensen, meu bem." Jared falou baixo, suspirando.

- "Como ele pode dominar tanto você? Como?" Cortese enxugou algumas lágrimas.

- "Porque eu o amo." Foi a resposta simples de Jared.

**_So close no matter how far_**

**_Tão perto, não importa o quão distante_**

**_Couldn't be much more from the heart_**

**_Não poderia ser muito mais do coração_**

**_Forever trusting who we are_**

**_Eternamente confiando em quem somos_**

**_And nothing else matters_**

**_E nada mais importa_**

- "Não é domínio, Senhora Cortese, é apenas o fato de que eu e Jared somos um do outro. Eu tenho que ir. Vem, Jared."

- "Padalecki." Cortese corrigiu.

- "Como?" Jensen perguntou com ar sério.

- "Senhora Padalecki."

- "Ah, sim, como nos documentos, certo? Está bem, Senhora Padalecki. E, vamos, Jared, ou devo dizer, Senhor Ackles?"

Genevieve quase pulou de ódio. Não conseguia duelar com aquele maldito Jensen Ackles.

O loiro girou nos calcanhares, andou até Harris, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e sentiu a presença de Jared atrás dele.

Virou-se e viu os olhos de Jared.

Tudo que precisava estava ali.

- "Senhor Ackles?" Jared falou com um meio sorriso.

- "Eu me recuso a usar o mesmo nome que ela possui... Então, sim, Mr. e Mr. Ackles. Que lhe parece?"

- "Você é doido, Jenny."

- "Por você." Jensen respondeu dando um selinho em Jared.

Nada mais era importante.


End file.
